Under
by Aliiks
Summary: Parce qu'après avoir écouté une chanson un bon millier de fois, si ce n'est plus, on peut avoir une nouvelle vague d'inspiration. Un OS, POV McGee, écrit en moins de 12h, en écoutant Under, Alex Hepburn... Quand Ziva part, et que le monde de Tony s'écroule...


**Ok... Je sais, je suis en période de révisions, et je devrais avance sur R#8, mais Cate a des pensées qui me dépassent, bref, et aussi dans la traduction de The Voice Within, on est d'accord... Mais, ouais, non, parce que hier soir, j'écoutais tranquillement la musique de mon cher Théodulf (mon téléphone...) et bref, il a germé ceci dans mon esprit. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut.**

**Merci à moufleyte de m'avoir aidée à travailler sur la fin de cette fic :) Mushu et moi t'en sont reconnaissants :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ce matin, j'arrivai content de moi: dans la nuit, j'avais fini mon chapitre sans écriture libre! Pour vous ca ne veut sans doute rien dire, mais pour moi, ça signifiait que j'allais enfin pouvoir envoyer mon manuscrit à mon éditrice. Thom E. Gemcity allait enfin sortir un second livre, et sans doute best seller. Et là, si j'en crois mes pensées qui déraillent, j'entendrai Tony me dire: "Best seller? J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas la relation entre les Agents Tommy et Lisa qui te vaudra cet honneur, McPrétentieux!" Ah, mais aussi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'y reconnaissent? Et puis de toute façons, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Ziva et lui étaient vraiment ensemble, comme dans la règle numéro 12 de Gibbs, qu'ils ont transgressée d'ailleurs. Ils ne l'avaient encore dit à personne, mais je n'ai pas fait le MIT pour rien, et surtout, je n'ai pas une meilleure amie complètement hystérique à l'idée que Tony et Ziva soient simplement seuls, tous les deux. Je parle d'Abby, pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas connecté leurs câbles...

Donc ce matin, j'entrai dans l'open space, le sourire aux lèvres, incapable de me retenir... Et je m'arrêtai net. J'avais en face de moi, mon collègue, Anthony DiNozzo, assis à son bureau, _qui travaillait!_ Je crus avoir une vision, comme une fenêtre de pub internet, et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, mais non, il était bien là. Je tournai la tête vers le bureau en face de lui, mais Ziva n'était pas là.

-Bonjour Tony! lançai-je, joyeux, mais un peu inquiet.

Pas de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était _encore _passé? Gibbs l'avait slappé toute la nuit, ou quoi? Ou alors, Ziva lui a refusé... on sait tous quoi, n'est-ce pas? Et d'ailleurs, elle était où, Ziva?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans mon cerveau pendant que je m'asseyais à mon bureau et que j'allumais mon ordinateur. Dès qu'il fut opérationnel, j'envoyai un email à Abby:

**De: **Timothy McGee  
**A: **Abby Sciuto

ABBS! On a un problème! Ou en tous cas, j'ai un problème... TONY N'EST PAS DANS SON ETAT NORMAL!  
réponds moi viiite, je t'en supplie.

Tim

Je dus vraiment exagérer, parce que la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Tout de suite, elle avait paniqué. Son message, c'était "Amène toi qu'on discute! Et fissa!" Enfin, ça, c'est la version courte. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire un geste, Gibbs arrivait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, je supposai donc qu'il savait que Tony était arrivé avant moi.

-Où est Ziva? demanda-t-il quand même, surpris.

-Elle vient pas, patron, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Il n'insista pas.

-On y va, Mort d'un Marine en centre-ville.

La seconde suivante, Tony était à l'ascenseur. En passant devant son bureau, je jetai un œil sur ce sur quoi il travaillait. C'était pas du boulot. Je me saisis de la feuille manuscrite et la planquai dans ma poche avant que Tony ne me voie, et rejoignis mon boss et mon collègue.

J'attendis ensuite patiemment l'heure du déjeuner. Quand Gibbs nous soupira, frustré de l'absence de réponse "Allez manger quelque chose", je ne me fis pas prier et courus voir Abby.

-Je t'avais dit Fissa, me reprocha-t-elle en me voyant.

-Désolé, Gibbs est arrivé à ce moment avec une affaire, m'excusai-je. Il faut qu'on aille déjeuner, maintenant!

-Quoi? Mais j'ai encore des analyses...

-S'il te plaît, Abbs, c'est pour Tony!

10 minutes plus tard, on était assis dans un petit resto, dans un quartier que Tony ne fréquentait jamais.

-Alors, tu as trouvé?

-Ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est une feuille sur son bureau, et je ne l'ai pas encore lue.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'attends? me pressa-t-elle.

Je soupirai, amusé par son impatience et sortit la feuille de ma poche. Je la dépliai, pendant qu'Abby se rapprochait de moi.

_Ziva, ma Ziva,_

_Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout ce que nous avons traversé, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous étions bien nous avions partagé nos ressentis sur les derniers événements de l'année qui vient de s'écouler. On a appris l'un sur l'autre plus en une soirée que pendant les 8 ans pendant lesquels nous avons travaillé ensemble. J'ai appris à te laisser agir, en gardant un oeil sur toi, pour te protéger, j'ai appris à te faire confiance dans les moments où je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai appris à te laisser t'éloigner dans les moments où tu avais le plus besoin de compagnie._

_On a appris que la vie l'un sans l'autre, c'était un enfer sur Terre. Je l'ai compris tôt, toi un peu plus tard, mais nous étions d'accord. On ne pouvait plus se laisser partir comme ça. J'ai fini par te dire tout ça. Tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, j'ai été sincère, le plus sincère du monde, avec toi ce soir-là. C'est le soir où tu as avoué, à moi, mais à toi aussi, que tu m'aimais. Ma vie a changé depuis. Enfin, elle avait déjà changé quand tu es arrivée, mais là, le changement était encore plus présent. Je pouvais t'avoir rien que pour moi pendant des heures, à te dire enfin combien je t'aime, et combien tu comptes pour moi. Oui, on l'a caché, parce qu'on sait très bien que Gibbs nous enverrait au centre de la Terre s'il le savait, mais ça ne rendait pas nos petits moments seuls moins tendres, moins passionnés, et moins appréciables, au contraire._

_Bien sûr, depuis on a eu nos moments de disputes, car nous étions - et j'ose espérer que nous le serons encore - un couple, et ce genre de choses arrive dans tous les couples, et je ne m'en suis pas formalisé parce que je t'aime, et que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour une dispute, aussi importante soit elle. Je savais que tous les deux, nous pourrions résoudre nos problèmes, en s'aidant, une fois, j'ai même rêvé de décrocher la lune avec toi._

_Si tu m'avais dit ce soir-là, que tu savais que je t'aime, mais que tu ne voulais pas te lancer dans ce genre de relation, je l'aurais compris, et je t'aurais laissé le temps qu'il t'aurait fallu. Si tu m'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à des sentiments, je n'aurais pas essayé de te dire clairement "Je t'aime". SI tu m'avais dit qu'en fait, je ne compte pas pour toi, je ne me serais pas levé tous les matins en me réjouissant à l'idée de te voir, et de te voir me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes, mais tellement _toi_, qu'elles en étaient adorables._

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je suis rentré plus tard, parce que je m'étais arrêté t'acheter des fleurs. Et je t'ai retrouvée, mais tu avais empaqueté toutes tes affaires, prête, dans l'entrée. Tu avais retrouvé ton masque que l'équipe et moi avions mis tellement de temps à t'enlever. Tu m'as dit trois mots. Pas ceux que j'attendais. Tu m'as dit "C'est fini". Tu as pris tes valises, ton billet pour Tel Aviv et tu es partie sans te retourner. Je suis resté comme un con, avec mon bouquet à la main, fixant le couloir duquel tu avais disparu, sans rien comprendre, pendant au moins deux heures._

_Quand j'ai finalement compris que tu étais partie, je suis rentré, j'ai mis le bouquet dans un vase, comme tu l'aurais fait, je me suis changé, et je suis retourné au bureau. Depuis une semaine, c'est à peine si je quitte l'open space, en vrai. Et maintenant que je peux enfin réfléchir, je t'écris cette lettre._

_Pour te dire que tu es la seule qui m'ait montré le monde comme il l'est. Avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais être qui je suis vraiment. Avec toi, je pouvais me comporter naturellement, ce que McGee, Abby et probablement Gibbs n'ont jamais vu. Avec toi, tout prenait un sens. Même ce qui n'en avait pas._

_J'ai été pour le moins surpris de ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que sans toi, je ne suis plus rien? Que tout me fait peur? Le noir, qui ne me faisait plus peur depuis l'adolescence, mon passé, que tu avais dompté pour qu'il ne me hante plus, mes démons personnels, qui avaient si peur de toi, et ces voix... ces voix qui me parlaient quand Kate est morte, qui étaient parties quand tu as peu à peu pris le contrôle de ma vie, et qui à présent sont de retour, qui ne se taisent pas et qui me disent que plus rien ne va plus aller bien? J'ai peur de ce qu'il va t'arriver, de ce que je vais faire, de ce que McGee va penser en me voyant ce matin, parce que d'habitude, je lui fais croire que j'arrive encore en retard, alors que je me planque dans un autre service pour travailler. J'ai peur de ne plus être capable de ne penser qu'à toi, capable de ne m'accrocher qu'à mes souvenirs avec toi. J'ai peur d'en parler, parce que je vais me faire taper dessus par Gibbs. J'ai peur qu'on me prenne pour un fou. Simplement parce qu'encore une fois, tu es partie. Et j'ai peur de toutes ces peurs._

_Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais couru après, en sachant pertinemment que tu ne te retournerais pas, je t'aurais supplié, juste pour que tu restes encore un peu à mes côtés. Mais tu as encore tourné une page de ton passé, dont nous faisons partie, et tu nous as enterrés. Tu m'as enterré. 6 pieds sous terre. Et je sens dans toutes mes cellules, dans tous mes tissus, dans tous mes os, dans tous mes vaisseaux sanguins, et dans tous mes organes, que je me perds, je suis perdu, irrécupérable. Tu m'as perdu..._

_Est-ce qu'un jour, je te reverrai? Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais à nouveau te prendre dans mes bras? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais encore caresser ta peau si douce, sentir ton parfum si délicat, juste être avec toi? En ce moment j'en doute fort. Et je me perds encore._

_Je t'aime, Ziva, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours, mon coeur est à toi. Je t'attendrai._

_Tony_

On n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Un simple coup d'oeil à Abby me fit comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. On retourna au bureau en courant. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à notre étage (Dieu qu'il était lent, on aurait mieux fait de prendre les escaliers!) je me précipitai dans l'open space, vide.

-Tony? paniqua Abby.

-Je suis là...

-Où ça, là?

-Là...

En fait, il avait vraiment peur. Il s'était recroquevillé sous son bureau, les genoux contre lui, les mains sur les oreilles. Qui aurait pensé voir Anthony DiNozzo comme ça, un jour? Pas moi en tous cas.

-Viens avec nous, Tony, lui dis-je. Viens...

Il sortit de sa cachette, et Abby le serra dans ses bras.

-J'ai perdu ma lettre, dit-il d'un voix brisée.

Et crotte, il a vu...

-Tu ne l'as pas perdue, Tony, le réconforta Abby. C'est moi qui l'ai.

-Tu... Tu l'as lue?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis si inquiète?

-On est là, Tony. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant. On va t'aider.

Il sourit faiblement et tristement, mais sembla me croire.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ca fait maintenant 8 mois que Tony et Ziva se sont séparés. Ils ne se sont pas reparlé, mais Tony semble s'épanouir un peu plus chaque jour, depuis quelque temps. Abby et moi avons passé les derniers mois à lui changer les idées, à l'écouter, le réconforter. A l'aider à remonter la pente. Un soir, il y 2 mois, je suis allé chez Abby. Elle était au téléphone, avec Ziva, visiblement puisqu'elle était en train de hurler que Tony était détruit par sa faute. Pour éviter que les flics viennent, je lui arrachai le téléphone des mains.

-Ziva?

-Tim, je...

-Ecoute pas le ton d'Abby, mais juste ses mots. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon Dieu? soupirai-je, soulagé de savoir que malgré tout, elle n'était pas partie dans une nouvelle mission suicide.

-Tu ne m'as pas tracée?

-J'aurai jamais osé, tu aurais inventé un nouveau moyen de me tuer... Ziva, tu peux pas savoir à quel point on était inquiet. Tony n'est plus lui-même. Une partie de lui s'en est allée avec toi, tu sais ça?

-Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Mais assurez-vous que d'ici là, il soit redevenu lui-même.

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse ajouter un mot. Je réfléchis. Elle avait parler de revenir. Elle reviendrait. J'en suis sûr.

* * *

**Alors ,alors, alors?**

**J'espère pouvoir poster un autre chapitre de R#8 et The Voice Within bientôt**

**Aliiks**

**PS: ouais, j'aurais peut-être du prévenir, que cette fic n'est pas vraiment pour les sentimentaux... Bref, oui, si vous étiez d'humeur à pleurer, vous auriez du prendre des mouchoirs... Désolée, je préviendrai avant, la prochaine fois :/**


End file.
